gleefandomcom-20200222-history
The Brochel Team
The Brochel Team Brody Weston and Rachel Berry ' ' ' The Brochel Team is a team that ships the amazing relationship between Brody Weston and Rachel Berry. Everyone is welcome here, just leave a comment below stating that you want to join and we'll sign you up! ' ★Rules: #You can't sign more than once. #You can't go around spamming other ship's pages. #Don't delete anything that isn't yours. #Respect other people's point of view. #Don't start any ship wars. #No inappropriate pictures. #No ship bashing. ★The Brochelettes: 1. DoubleDdog09 Whatcha Doing On Your Back? AAAH You Should Be Dancin! YEAH! 2. ClevanOTP 3. Brittanarocks 4. Hrsefinatic101 5. DiannaAgron_xo BROCHEL 4 LIFE <3 6. Nic98ole 7. ImmaGleek 8. Dianna's Lover 9. XzArandomZ 10. Ilovesebastiansmythe 11. HairsprayGleek 12. Gleekgirljerks 13. Wicked.Renthead-Gleek 14. Sugaryanderpezfinchel95 15. Dodongray23 16. 17. JadeGagaOlly 18. IiLoveKlaine 19. Camsay 20. Purple-Glee-Project 21. ★Jgal12 ★ Happy days are here again! Come and talk to me! 22. Patromegleek 23. CollisionCourse 24. 25. NightfallWolves 26. It's Headaches, @#!*% 27. DarrenIsGod 28. Once a Warbler always a Warbler - Layla Gleek 21:25, September 19, 2012 (UTC) 29. Tendollarlameo 30. SugaryDonught 31. ♥Each one a line or two, I'm fine baby, how are you?♥Flamotta♥ 32. ★talk★Svwiki99★blog★ 33. Breatt 34. (bunchie) Me gusta 35. Gleek:D 36. Skylar-Gleek1824 37. Quinndependence98 38. IJustLoveKlaine 39. Gleeantic 40. Starting Together, Ending Together--just the way it should be. 41. GleeKFreaK 4ever 42. Jessestjamesfan 43. Gleek4life353 I loved you then and I love you now 44. Devilsophie2 45. Gleecout 46. Springawakening4stberry 47. Jujugleekmaniac 48. 49. Dancin'NoViolence 50. Gleek4ever2012 51. Gabylmkurt 52. Aspiring 53. FuinnFabsonLove 54. NayaHolic12 55. Odaireverdeen 56. Midhatz 57. Alexandrs 58. {pretty little liar • gleek • directioner}~~ 59. TinaForever 60. Alittlelambb 61. Wankyjayo 62. Samcedes10 63. IsaKlaineLover 64. SwiftieGleek 65. TinaForever 66. Josh Bullin24 67. QuicksamcedesFTW!! 68. FioLiz 69. Ropowo 70. BrittanaAndKlaineLover 71. Karlylulu 72. Klaine33 73. Wanky 74. QuinnQuinn 75. LonelyMockngjay 76. Im A Klainer 77. Brittanalovers 78. SamcedesandKlaineForever 79. Spimax12 80. Rberryw 81. Brittana4Life 82. Raybelle 83. Iloveklaine10 84. Seddie4986 85. Cat5sparkles 86. Kurt&BlaineForever 87. Pitou518 88. JenahNicoleNoreene ★Reasons To Ship Brochel: #Brody is so nice to Rachel. #Brody is the only one who clapped for Rachel during the "Freshmen Reaping" at NYADA. #Because Brody respects Rachel's boundaries. #Because Brody is smokin' hot! <3 #Brody thinks Rachel is "crazy sexy." #Rachel also thinks Brody is sexy. #Brody rode on a train for 45 minutes sandwiched between a Jesus impersonator and 2 lost German tourists just to see Rachel. #Brody is always thinking of kissing her whenever they are together. #He agreed to dance with her in her dance class, even though he wasn't allowed to. #They dance and sing well together. #Even though she ended up burning it, she went out of her way to cook dinner for him. #They have amazing chemistry. ★Brochel Cinema: Video:Brochel and be loved in return|...And Be Loved In Return Video:Brochel 4x03 I'd be so good to you|I'd Be So Good To You Video:Brody Rachel (Brochel) - Hold It Against Me|Hold It Against Me Video:Brochel I watched it begin again|I Watched It Begin Again Video:Brody & rachel ; smile|Smile Video:♥ Rachel & Brody Your arms around me..(4x03)♥|Your Arms Around Me... Video:Rachel Brody (Glee) Love Story|Love Story Video:Brody & Rachel Ships In The Night|Ships In The Night Video:Brody rachel sparks fly|Sparks Fly Video:Rachel & brody colors|Colors Video:Rachel Brody staring at it for Florelle|Staring At It Video:Brody Rachel sooner or later (for Julia)|Sooner Or Later Video:Glee - Brochel Kiss|First Kiss Video:Glee - Brochel Apartment Scene|Apartment Scene ★Templates: ★Featured Poll What do you want to see more of on this page? Pictures Videos Templates Other (comment below) Category:Teams